A Tale Of Two Brothers By AlbinoLove
by AlbineoLove
Summary: The Story of How Damien & Cain once true brothers become enemies. i hope you all like it this is my first fic im uploading on here &.. if your not familiar you should know that Ariel is Stitch & Angels daughter


Ariel the proud queen looked down at her newly born suckling pup. The pup had a dark bluish color like stitch his secondary colors were of a light blue that covered his stomach & formed rings around both of his eyes. The newborn pup had a tail like that of a gerbil & formed gerbil like whiskers on both sides just below the ears...

It had been a whole year since Ariel gave birth to her oldest son Damien who was born Christmas day under the brightest shinning star of space...months followed Damian's birth with the arrival of Hamsterviel & Ariel's next pup a female..her name was Sage... Hamsterviel never minded Sage much & never payed as much attention to there little princess who turned out to be a hateful young pup of demonic pleasure.

Hamsterviel & Ariel didn't mind Sage much but still loved her. Hamsterviel king & ruler of the galaxy never spent as much time with Sage his daughter then he did his son Damien ...Sage enjoyed the loneliness & the lonely feeling & never hassled her father over feeling ignored by his presents.. to Sage Loneliness was all the more pleasurable...From the day of his birth Hamsterviel knew within his passionate heart that they both would have a very strong bond..as father & son , Prince & king.

Damien 's birth was one of the most memorable moments in his life...For what the kingdom had called Christmas day..marked the birth of there new king..Prince Damien . The same time about a year later came the birth of yet another pup who would be Damien & Sage's little brother.

Although the Leroy's , council & the galaxies subjects were excited for the young prince Damien who would be marked one year old Christmas Day....Came another surprise Christmas eve with the birth of the brother of Damien .

.A presentation ceremony was held to honor & welcome the new prince into the world...Along with this ceremony came a most glorious royal party & feast held in Damien 's honor. Those who brought gifts for Damien & the newborn were the only ones allowed in the palace. though the food for the feast was plentiful between the guests & royal family the gifts treasures & surprises were not..(" Damien Got the most").

Ariel was in the royal quarters where Hamsterviel had confined her until the day of the pups birth... Surrounded by her family & loyal Friend Loretta who aided her through the painful Christmas eve night. It was lit up only by the moonlight which was shining bright through the window above the head of the king & queens sleeping quarters. Where Ariel the queen lay in exhaustion.

But the calm moonlight was disturbed by a large shadow of a gerbil that stretched across the floor from the entrance to the royal quarters Ariel perked up as she was resting to catch sight of her king standing near the entrance. Ariel kept her eyes on Hamsterviel for only a second still feeling weak from birthing Ariel layed her head back down on the softness of her pillows..still breathing heavy as she kneel ed her face down to lick the newborn pup trying to get the little one to nurse.

His Crown of royal power of shimmering jewels & gold glisten in the moonlight; It Was Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel King of the galaxy. His eyes shining with pride upon seeing his queen & the new pup. Hamsterviel walked slowly to his son & lovely queen Bearing a gleaming smile on his face nearing the bed side with gentle embracing paws upon his queen & his new son who he then began bonding with.

''He's Hansom my queen just as cute & fluffy like his grandfather...and what are we calling this young beautiful prince?"..Hamsterviel asked .

''I was thinking Iseabal it sounds pretty to me my love But I desire for you to name him he's your son. Ariel suggested with a few tiring breathes smiling at Hamsterviel who began to stroke his tender fragile son on the top of his head gently..

Hamsterviel smiles examining the pup with eyes of joy...Ariel nuzzled her son gently glimpsing back at Hamsterviel who was in deep thoughts & decisions in choosing a name for his youngest son.

''I'm thinking for our son..Cain it means acquired'' Hamsterviel suggested with a smile & stern looks of power.

Ariel smiled at her kings decision. The name he chose she loved just as much as her king himself....

''Then Cain it is''.. assured Ariel.

Hamsterviel nuzzled his wife's face with his gently urging her to rest herself. In his eyes that fell with abit of worry over his beloved queen.... Hamsterviel knew Ariel needed her rest. It was then that Damien had come into the room. Greeted by his father's smiling face the young prince was soon introduced to his newborn baby brother & early birthday present. Damien smiled approaching both of his parents & his baby brother.

Damien at first smirked at the young one but soon felt an instant bond with his brother after stroking his soft downy fur....the king & queen smiled at the two brothers instant bond.

But Hamsterviel's face fell to concern thoughts & worry just moments after watching his sons bonding. Ariel licked Cain gently on the top of his head before peering up to see the stricken emotions of her hansom albino king....

''something wrong love.''? Ariel asked in a soft tone..catching Hamsterviel's attention who quickly turned to her with a sudden reply shortly after

"No...no of course not my queen I'm fine".. Hamsterviel reassured Ariel..

still gazing at his two sons sensing in near future something dreadful would happen between the two which he thought would bring changes among the two growing up & soon his ohana..Hamsterviel was beginning to feel un pleased with the birth of his new son..Hamsterviel told Ariel that with them having two sons & two brothers..one of them might feel threaten by the other.. Ariel perked up abit..looking at Hamsterviel with eyes of confusion.

"huh"..? .I don't understand & I don't know what you mean'' Ariel replied in bewildered tone.

But it was not like Hamsterviel to keep it over his queen's head who had just gave birth. He desired her rest & soon dismissing Damien & himself from the quarters giving Ariel time to rest....

Tag! Your it Cain!'' An excited young Damien pounced on his brother.

The two siblings had grown considerably in just the space of couple of months. Aswell as the evil dark demonic Sage who payed barely any attention to her brothers silly games of pleasure & happiness. Damien had grown a lot bigger and his light blue coat became thicker Cain although still small sprouted some small hair that became sleekly brushed back against his head while Damien sprouted a thick brush of Dark blue hair that hung abit spiked over between his eyes. Damien 's fur was a tad bit lighter then Cain's despite this, he still gave play fighting all he could give. He kicked his brother gently and pinned him on his back ....

"Ha! I don't think so!" he exclaimed taking a playful swipe at his brothers face.

"Boys… No claws" warned Ariel who was checking up on them with interest.....

"Yes mom" replied Damien who now had Cain's entire ear in his mouth.

"Or teeth" She warned raising her eyebrows

"Yeah Damien no teeth!" said Cain cheekily sticking out his tongue.

Damien laid next to his brother and began licking the ear he had bitten.

"I love you Cain, you're the best brother in the whole Universe" Said Damien lovingly....."You too brother" smiled Cain.

Damien Loved his little brother.... Cain also loved Damien. The two brothers loved to play Cain was very happy. weather it was playing tag , playing brotherly tricks on there sister Sage or just being together.

As brothers they did everything together in school when given an assignment Damien & Cain always worked together in science class they always chose each other as lab partners there evil plotting plus two was doubled tenfold within the walls of evil genius U...

Damien even lectured his brother about Lilo & there grandparents...& told him the story behind stitch & there father...& thats all poor stitch needed another grandchild desiring his death to be appeased...The two brothers were very close.

In Fact the two brothers were so close separating them was near impossible. At bed time when Hamsterviel would tend to his young prince Damien ...he Always came across Cain both brothers slept on the same bed embracing each smiled at his two son's from the entrance of Prince Damien 's sleeping quarters.... Times between the two brothers were full of joy & happiness but like most things...everything comes & ends even the Happiness.

Hamsterviel still sensed something evil..something he could not explain...The royal albino rodent stood at the entrance of his son's room crossing his arms still keeping a small stern glance at the two sleeping pups clutched together in a tight brotherly embrace..

''Jacques'' ....a small voice cooed out softly...

The soft pretty voice made Hamsterviel turn from his son's to his queen who came behind him..Hamsterviel slowly took her paws looking into the red ruby like eyes of his queen...

''Are they alright''? Ariel asked in a soft tone careful not to wake her sons who she saw sleeping heavenly..& peacefully with each other...

''Yes my queen they are fine but I am worried'' Hamsterviel reassured..as he grasped & slid both of his paws down Ariel's arms...

His emotions seem to bother her..she began to show abit of concern if not for her two sons & daughter but her hansom noble king..

''You Have been silent if not for a little while my love'' Ariel assured with a tone of concern...Hamsterviel answered his queen easing her worries...

''The time has come my queen to choose the next predecessors to the throne'' Hamsterviel implied his emotions turn to emotions of power hiding the concern & worry that troubled him & his queen...

Ariel only looked at Hamsterviel her eyes abit heavy she knew what had to be done..

''Sage my love their is her she would make a good queen if trained well'' Ariel implied looking at Hamsterviel...

Tears were almost visible in the eyes of his adoring queen who turned to him..Hamsterviel disowned his daughters name.

''I deny Sage as queen she was born a dis honored child of high power & will stay a dis honored child of high power'' Hamsterviel assured in a stern whisper making sure to keep silent for there son's slumber.... Ariel only sighed

'' yes my love as you wish...'' I meet with the council tonight what ever the decision we will all try our best to get through it''..Hamsterviel implied reassuring his queen with a soft gentle cuddle under her chin grasping her paws...

Turning to there son's who still lay sleeping innocently....

''Read The galactic rulings''..Hamsterviel implied sternly coming into view of the council & royal courts...A bright light shimmered down on him reflecting small star like sparkles against the golden kings collar he had mounted on his shoulders....Hamsterviel kept stern emotions as he looked down from his courts highest point that stood higher then the ones who stood beside him..his sister in-law Princess & Captain Gantu standing to the right of him..with Leroy & Loretta on the left.

''So we are all gathered to determine our future.. what will become of our galaxy after you step down my brother..''? Princess asked..

holding back the urge of exposing the small deep claw marks that had healed up into small scars on both her upper arms..Princess's ears went back her facial emotions turn to moody expression what ever the choice it would not be good on both sides...good or evil At least thats what Princess thought..

Hamsterviel turned to his royal courts who sat seated in rows on each side...a discussion took place just as quick to determine which prince proved themselves to be honorable enough to claim the title as king....

"In the rule of monarchy your majesty..The Rules state that if the king & queen... were to have two children born into royalty..''it was traditional that the oldest child of the king be crowned Future king..

'' It was a traditional rule that dates back millions & millions of years ago since the beginning of time'' a soft masculine voice rung out from the crowd from a panther like alien cat who was gripping a long scroll...'' .

''I would not trust the throne to ether one of them'' Princess implied..with a firm growl...

minutes turned to hours in time in that time came the decision Hamsterviel's ears dropped as he read the rules regarding the next to rule over kingship...the council had made there final decision it was not easy but it was the rule & to assure a well managed galaxy the King himself also had to follow rules..without much else to say other then a few complaints from Gantu & Princess Hamsterviel dismissed the courts & returned back to the palace....It would be hard to even bare a glimpse of his two playful sons..

Hamsterviel came to Ariel late that night who was sitting out in her garden admiring her flowers..her long dress blew through the galaxies cold night air like wind through a blanket..

''Jacques you have returned''..Ariel shrieked in happy response to see her king again..

Ariel turned to him smiling...Hamsterviel only sighed causing Ariel to look at him in wonder..her smile disappeared.

''How did it go my love".? ''Are you ok''..? Ariel's ears descended.

''Yes my queen the decision has been made'' Hamsterviel assured approaching his queen slowly sitting beside her...

Hamsterviel stood stiff staring off into the distance dark diamond studded skies of outer space as the cold air blew gentle cold breezes through his fur & back his ears....

''Is something wrong''..? Ariel asked looking at Hamsterviel who could not bare turning away from the cry of his queen..

Hamsterviel stayed firm with the councils decisions & told Ariel that only the strongest son of the king can be crowned future king the youngest son will be made to respect this decision. Cain the youngest will have to honor his brother respect him & love him..for Damien is Cain's only hope when it comes to ones guidance in brother hood..

Hamsterviel implied..her kings words did not please her..her right cheek became cold from a single tear drop that glistened in there kingdoms endless distance of twinkling skies..

''Oh Love I wish this didn't have to happen'' I love them both very much'' Ariel cooed with a cry...Hamsterviel sensed his queens sadness & quickly embraced her in a hug..with one paw stroking her back...

"Shhhh calm down my queen'' Hamsterviel gestured with soft gentle strokes up & down his queens back Ariel looked up at him...

''Jacques Cain loves Damien he wouldn't part with him...at least not until there both old enough to understand..Ariel cooed brushing her claws through Hamsterviel's chest..laying her head against him..as she continued to sulk

''We can not change what the Council has decided "You have to tell them my queen, you cant just let it rip them apart at the last minute, they have to be told when they are young.

''Only one of them can be king" Hamsterviel informed firmly being strict & final with the decision.

"I know…" sighed Ariel still in tears

"I just…don't want it to split them apart, if I tell Damien it is he who is destined to be king Cain will get upset and probably angry and blame Damien . I mean, look at them… they're so close" she continued solemnly

"Yes my queen but it is the rule only one can be king.. The council decided that it would be Damien he is the oldest & Cain the youngest & in the rule of monarchy that the oldest son would be crown kingship disclosing Sage in the discussion my queen" continued Hamsterviel seriously..

He released his embrace on Ariel who cooed solemnly watching Hamsterviel gripping the collar of his cape extracting what it looked like a small photo he gripped abit tightly around the edges of his right paw palm.

Hamsterviel looked at the photo of his two sons embracing each other laughing with a smile..... He sighed.

"I'll tell Damien tomorrow Before he leaves for school , ill give him the talk at sunrise, ill be sure not to wake Cain, he must not see nor hear and ill explain to Damien not to tell him. That will be my job at sunset" Hamsterviel reassured Ariel staying strict & firm with the councils ruling.

"Ok, The future of the galaxy & our ohana hangs in the balance of Cain's mindset; I hope he doesn't get too badly affected. it's a shame only one can be chosen, I know for a fact if they were both crowned they would share the Galaxy and everything in it"..."But it can't happen Ariel, it just can't. Hamsterviel continued with a tone of finality..

''The only ground they can rightfully share as kings will be in heaven with the great king himself God al mighty when they sit on their thrones watching down on their predecessors"..? Hamsterviel continued sully trying to keep his words gentle like when explaining the situation to his sensitive queen...

Hamsterviel then wiped the tear from his queen's cheek easing her sorrows. Hamsterviel slipped the photo back into his cape before escorting Ariel & himself back in to the palace.

Everything went according to plan the next morning before the solar rays of the sun peaked over the palace Hamsterviel..was near his son's bed

"Son…son wake up" Hamsterviel gently nudged Damien who was sleeping peacefully next to his brother

"Shhhh, I want you to come with me, but don't wake your brother" whispered Hamsterviel pressing one of his right paw to his lips.

Damien heaved himself off of the bed with difficulty and stretched, then slowly padded after his father yawning. Hamsterviel led the young prince all the way to the very top of the Turo Palace, carrying him on his back over the parts that Hamsterviel saw to dangerous for Damien to navigate,

eventually he stopped right at the top, then sat down and staring proudly at the galaxy

"Come to the edge of the roof son, you won't fall" Hamsterviel reassured a trembling Damien

"Don't be afraid son" he coaxed.

Damien walked cautiously to the edge of the palace's glass fixtures and sat next to his father who now had his paw in front of him protecting him from the danger of the sheer dark endless drop below.

"Son, look at everything you see before you, this is my kingdom, and one day when the sun sets on my time here it will rise with you as the new king, and everything you see will be yours to protect and look after...Hamsterviel continued.

''But be warned, kingship is hard. You have to have a fair, just mind, and be able to look after the needs of every living soul you see, from the inferior beings to the superior genius, they will all be in your responsibility and care"

"This…All of this will be mine?" asked Damien with awe looking at the endless miles of twinkling diamonds & falling streaks of light before him.

"Yes son" smiled Hamsterviel.

"But…what about Cain…what bit does he get dad?" asked Damien with a pleading voice.

"He's my brother; he's got to be king with me"

Hamsterviel's face fell; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Son, only one can be king of the Galaxy, The council decided that because you are the oldest , smartest & the strongest

The council & I rightfully decided that you would be the future king....picked in a family bearing two sons & three pups...Hamsterviel then sighed

''I wish there could be two kings but there can't, it would be too complicated and too risky, I'm sorry son that's just the way it is, please understand this" explained Hamsterviel gently.

Damien sighed and looked at his paws, what would his brother think? Would he hate him just for being the chosen one? He loved his brother so so much and wanted nothing more than to be with him forever sitting by his side with nothing in the way of their friendship and brotherhood.

"I don't want you to tell Cain what I have told you, that is my job tonight , just carry on as normal my son, don't let him know what has happened here" warned Hamsterviel sternly.

"Yes father…" replied Damien solemnly.

"Tag! Your it! Your it!" an excited Cain pounced on his brother. Instead of pouncing back Damien just laid there, still taking in everything his father told him.

"Brother…what's wrong, you haven't played all morning, normally you love playing tag with me" sighed Cain.

"It's nothing Cain..." Damien gave him a weak smile and pounced back on him, he had to act normal and not make him suspicious.

Tag continued for a few minuets before the shuttle bus arrived to pick both of the brothers & Sage up for there daily attendance to school..Hamsterviel from a distance watched his children leave keeping stern looks locked on Cain.... his stern emotions grew stiff ..

"Did you tell him?" Ariel asked coming up behind Hamsterviel.

The young queen feared the worse Hamsterviel turned to her slowly answering her question

"Yes" Replied Hamsterviel shortly.

"And how did he take it?" Ariel asked with a coo gazing deeply into Hamsterviel's eyes as he did hers...

His emotions fell as Ariel tired to comfort him

"Not good, he loves his brother so much, he wants him to be king with him, but I had to explain to him how it couldn't happen, I don't think he's too happy with the situation, he loves his brother too much to let him go"

"Hmm, talk to Cain tonight...Ariel suggested still feeling unhappy about the situation... We'll just have to pray it works out and they'll understand, they're only young after all, perhaps when they are older they will understand a bit better" said Ariel.

"Yeah...I hope so Hamsterviel replied quietly..

Seeing Cain & Damien together as brothers even in school was never a surprise... The two brothers always sat near each other..But Damian's thoughts still left him greatly confused he lye his head down on his desk...

''Are you sick'' Cain asked noticing his brothers sorrows from the desk beside him.

Damien could not look at his brother after thinking of the words he shared with his father.... Damien wanted to cry...Cain became concerned through out the entire day..He noticed that Damien was acting strange & tried to talk to him in science class it was time to choose lab partners for the assignment...Cain turned to his brother as always...offering to comfort him through his sorrows & the difficulty of the assignment..

To Cain Science was some what easy..But if being guided by his brother..the passion of science was a breeze...Cain slowly reached his left paw over to Damien in hopes to comfort him with a warm paw touch upon his right arm.. Damien felt his brothers touch & turn to him slowly.. Damian's eyes were heavy & his ears drooped with sadness...whats wrong my brother'' Cain asked asked again wanting

to know what had caused his brothers emotions & he wanted to know QUICK!..Cain then began to blame there grandfather stitch..who seemed to take the blame for the tiniest miscalculations of trouble in the eyes of the Hamsterviel pups...Cain growled... He was sure that stitch had something to do with this & began to think up evil plots to end his life...

''It's ok..I'm here for you brother'' Cain assured..keeping his paw clutched to Damian's..

Cain watched his brother who had begin sulking..through the rest of the class Cain embraced his brother comforting him & easing his sadness..

That evening Hamsterviel came to Cain who he found near his brother Damien who falsely perked up..He did not want to bring his sorrows to his dads attention

"Cain… I need to talk to you please come with me" Hamsterviel spoke solemnly and then glanced at Damien , whose face told him he knew exactly what it was about.

He gave his brother a gentle nip and lick and nuzzled him and told him he loved him, Cain did the same back.

Cain followed his father across the palace grounds , it was a long walk...longer than his father had ever taken him on, and Cain began to think something was wrong. Hamsterviel finally spoke.

"Son…you see how I and your mother are king and queen?" he began.

"Yes dad" answered a confused Cain, what a random thing to say…

"Well, in order for the future of this galaxy to be safe when I and your mother go to sit with the great king himself , there needs to be a new king and a new queen to watch over the galaxy" explained Hamsterviel, picking his words carefully.

Cain was confused....

"Dad I don't understand where this conversation is going your confusing me" Replied Cain with one eyebrow raised

"Son, Damien has been chosen from by the council to be the king when I die" Hamsterviel just came out with it bluntly and hoped and prayed to the heavens above that his son was not feeling any pain.

Cain's stomach dropped, it all fitted together. Damien acting strangely this morning, the Leroy's being more protective of Damien than himself, Damien disappearing this morning, it all made sense. Cain struggled to find words to say. He wasn't disappointed in his father, More so then himself for not sensing what was truly wrong with his brother....

He wasn't jealous of his brother, he was happy for him; he'd make a good king. Cain smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you chose Damien dad, he'd make a good king, I'm sure he will….but what will happen to me, what do I become?" asked Cain apprehensively.

"You will be next in line should anything happen to your brother, you can also help him with his kingly duties if he wants you too" He smiled at his son, impressed he was taking this so well.

Cain thought to himself, great…so I get to be a mere servant to my own brother…not good enough for anything else. He welled up inside but hid his watery eyes from his father, and nodded replying simply.

"Ok"

It was a long walk of silence back to the palace, and when they returned instead of bounding back over to his patiently waiting brother, Cain headed to the corner behind his father's throne and began silently crying, no one noticed, they were probably all doting on the future king…

no! Cain thought to himself…I can't be jealous, I have to be proud of my brother, he didn't choose to be king, it wasn't his fault.

Cain wiped his tears and got up, he trudged over to his brother sniffling. Damien who lye in comfort on is bed could see Cain's eyes red with pain pulled him close and licked his ear until Cain fell into a long sleep haunted by bad dreams….

"Cain, you are disgusting, you worthless piece of filth, you shall NEVER be king because your weak! Your weak, your small, your pathetic! And I HATE you" a full adult Damien was looking down from the throne at a much smaller Cain smiling evilly.

"no-no…please…please brother I love you" sobbed Cain.

"You have no right to love me for I am the king, only superior beings love me, and you are not superior your just a crying tragic waste of space, your not worth the air you breath!" cackled Damien.

Damien dissolved and Cain's dream turned into distance skies of black twinkling diamonds , he was standing over A handsome light blue gerbil all seemed dark the gerbil was bearing cuts & slashes ...The helpless gerbil pleaded..

Cain only stared at the rodent ignoring his pleas for instead kneel ed with a gripping claws & tight clutch on the gerbil. The gerbil lay helpless bounded in vines of a stone plate like table He pulled him close and looked into his eyes, whispering something to him, though he wasn't sure what, All went dark evil cackling & screams were herd. Those eyes, they looked familiar…he watched the superior gerbil suffer a torturing death.

But all came clear again Cain awoke with a start.

Tears were streaming down his face and he began to sob loudly crying out for his brother when he realized he was next to him. Damien began to lick his face washing away his tears and nuzzling him while gently speaking to him to calm him down.

"Brother what is it, what happened, did you have a bad dream?" Damien asked gently.

Cain nodded still sobbing into his brother's fur. Damien put a paw around him and kept him close. ''What happened Cain?" he gave him another lick...

''Nothing it was nothing just a scary dream Cain implied in a panting tone. answering to his brother.

Then he realized who that gerbil was that lay suffering in his dreams. It was his own brother.

''Cain…did dad tell you what I thought he told you today?" inquired Damien .

"He told me you were gonna be king… and I'm happy for you I really am, I just wish I wasn't the baby pup of the ohana why god desired my birth to be after yours..Damian's first name was Christos the Christ part of his name was obvious..Cain sighed..

"Thats why they chose you as king & the next to lead our fathers kingdom to salvation..I wish I were as blessed & were as strong like you..Cain sighed

"you will one day brother only time will show Damien implied in a cheerful voice only to cheer up his brother who was still sulking....

But it was only shortly after this that Hamsterviel began to teach Damien the kingdom rules separating him from Cain giving him private lessons in good kingship..It was then Cain seen less of his brother he began to feel a little lonely.... But Damien after his fathers lessons... would always turn to his brother to play.

"what did you learn today''.? Cain asked with a weak smile looking at his brother who came walking beside him... Damien answered cheerfully Cain had become abit curious of what his brother was learning..

''Just basic training for now''. Damien Answered shortly after...

'' Oh OK that sounds interesting can we still play together'' Cain asked descending his ears with a glance of concern at his brother...

Damien answered his brother.'' I Will be able to play...but not as much as we use too''

Cain's face fell with sadness & disappointment.

''But don't worry brother I will be able to play for the longest time after my lessons OK''!.Damien comforted his brother with a cheerful smile..

Days soon passed dissolving Damien 's pup hood...& with this his playtime with Cain.....It was always cut short when there father called to meet only Damien for royal lessons of kingship. The lessons only lasted a few hours but to Cain he felt like they lasted an eternity..He begin to sulk with thought...

''Maybe if I ask dad to teach me the same things as Damien he'll answer yes & will teach me the same lectures & lessons in Kingship too''..He thought.

This question never crossed Cain's mind but he was willing to try anything to regain the playtime he had with his brother..So that afternoon while Ariel was tending to her garden & her son Damien who she always gave a winking smile too....

Cain came to Hamsterviel who he found signing papers of the kingdom as he sat with royal pride on his throne..Cain Yelped getting his father attention who looked at him with stern eyes..

"Yes son..? Hamsterviel asked...'' Cain implied...

''will you teach me what Damien knows..?..Cain asked. unfortunately Hamsterviel turned him down & retorted firmly...

'' NO!..Cain I can't its the rule Damien is the king Not You..Go AWAY!...Cain cried...

Hours later Cain came to his father again..this time in the palace halls..

Cain P reassured his father about the situation pleading to his father until Hamsterviel became aggravated with his young son & argued with him..Cain cried talking back at his father.

Hamsterviel Turned on his son scolding him evilly trying to hit him..Fortunately before Hamsterviel drew back his paw to strike his young son Damien came in & stopped his fathers punishment upon Cain....

From that day on Hamsterviel had decreased the brothers social time to once a week...Cain felt very sad & alone...and was made to watch his brother in royal robes

hence forth his there fathers teachings..Cain felt very alone!..even his brother tried to encourage him But Cain's deep feelings & sadness would not let him..

Cain thought Damien was the source of there dads anger upon him & was angry at his brother.. His second birthday was coming to pass Cain's as well..

Damien 's birthday would soon be honored with a lavishing ceremony & praise on him there Galaxies new king..& future leader. Damien would be old enough to be protected by others.

This made Ariel a little sad that Damien her first son would not depend on her as much as he did when he was a much young pup.. Damien would be babysat by his grandparents When Hamsterviel desires a small moment of peace...

On Christmas Day Cain found his brother admire ring his claws with emotions of sorrow his claws had become short & dull...Cain sat beside him but not as close as before..Cain growled under his throat making Damien turn to him..

''Happy Late Birthday Brother'' ! Damien implied with a Smile...

Cain answered with a weak smile. trying to hide his slowly growing jealousy from him he still loved him but he was angry with him. Damien sighed getting Cain's attention who glanced down abit at the future kings claws..

''Brother what has happen to your claws they lost there sharp''? Cain almost laughed.

''Well I have been attacking Aunt Princess with them & Gantu too..Damien continued

''It's because they keep evil from entering our galaxy & kingdom...''I guess doing it for so long must have dulling my claws to this point.. Damien implied..

''I wish I had something greater or at least sharper to get the job done''...Cain only gave him a one eye glance.

Soon Damien was called to his presentation where he would be crowned their king again... Damien ran ahead suddenly pausing as if he had forgot something.. Damien looked over his shoulder at his brother..

''coming..? he asked gesturing with turning looks...

Cain growled under his throat. slowly lagging behind

His birthday was not as pleasant..his evil looks were strayed away to a lonely pup Loretta had finished tending too his Birthday present Ariel gave him..Cain named the innocent pup Laura...

The young pup was small & barely born but never complained about Cain's problems his conversations of his brother amused her..At that time Cain felt not so lonely anymore but still missed his brother..he came to believe his nightmarish ordeals were coming to pass & turn to his sister Sage for help & advice.

The young Albino gerbil had just finished opening her Christmas presents & was about to depart to her room of darkness & evil...Sage had no choice but to talk to Cain who she found sulking abit as Laura sat aside him.. she had become disturbed with his sulking.

''Whats wrong with you''.? Sage asked with a careless stern look over her surroundings.. Cain looked back at his sister a tear streamed down his face...

''I see he has left you again my brother Sage implied continuing..'

'Well get use to it... this is how its going to be from now on while hes out having the Glory & praise you will be left forgotten''..

''Christos is not like that Cain implied holding back his tears & growing jealousy towards his brother...

Sage smiled evilly she almost laughed..''Christos wouldn't but Damien would...Sage smirked evilly tending to her kitten darkness & other gifts she bared a few in paws as she departed back into her room...Cain sat in thought trying to ignore the advice of his sister's demonic mind. his eyes still heavy with tears..

Sage paused at the entrance of her room & turned to her brother again his crying rung her ears to disturbance an evil plot ran through her devilish evil mind.

''There is away that you could maybe embarrass him'' Sage snickered evilly getting Cain's attention who turned to her.

''How''..? Cain asked...

wiping his tears looking at Sage who revealed a bottle of peanut oil that appeared in a burst of flames in her left paw..tossing it to Cain who caught & grasped the small bottle firmly.

Cain was confused.

''Peanut Oil''..? Cain implied in a bewildered tone...''whats peanut oil gonna do''..? Cain asked looking at his older sister who pursued her younger brother in commencing her evil pleasures of ruining Christmas.

''Oh nothing it will only embarrass the little prince just pour it in the holy water that dad & others are going to bathe him in & watch.... you'll see''.. Sage snickered with an evil tone & devilish grin..

''See What.?..what will happen.''?..Cain asked but Sage had departed.. ignoring Cain's question & leaving him alone with a bottle of peanut oil.

Damien was called to attend a ceremony & honor the meaning of Christmas & his birthday others who brought gifts for him. Damien sat as the center of attention In a separate room from the others..The young king lounged back on a pillow...of velvet & gold tassels . While the palace Leroy's & guards fanned him with feather fans and gave him with food while the others tended to his every other desire as if he was a god.

Cain from afar gave the prince evil looks still grasping the peanut oil firmly as there family began gathering around Damien showering the prince with gifts Of gold frankincense & mere.

It was then Cain realized That there family & the Leroy guards spent more time with Damien....all attention was given to Damien all presents for Damien only because he was going to be The galaxy's next king the galactic council , subjects & family made sure Damien was comfortable & happy.

Cain snoot ed his nose sleeking away from view like a rat in a kitchen..making his way to the royal quarters where the holy water had been placed until it was time to present it to the galaxy's future king..

Stars from the window reflected small diamond like shines on the surface of the water making it glow with heavenly light as Cain approached it...his looks confusing staring at his reflection in the sparkling ripples of the holy water..that formed small waves. Cain loved his brother & thought that embarrassing him would just make things worse between him & Damien.

"I can't do this hes my brother & I love him.... we have so much fun together playing video games , discovering new things & being lab partners'' Cain said to himself with thought looking at the bottle of peanut oil.

His anger & jealousy suddenly returned taken in his sisters words.

''Then Again it serves him right.. I mean I could be a great king too & dad doesn't even care..''That should be me on that velvet pillow'' Cain continued..

''If I embarrass Damien he will see what he did was wrong & apologize to me for running out on our play dates''...Cain began to believe his dreams & believe Sage...

The young scruffy prince knee led closer to the holy water slowly opening the bottle of Peanut oil.

''Got To Make this quick'' Cain shuttered evil y grinning.

After hearing the pattering sounds of steps..seeing the shadows of Leroy guards coming his way.

Cain turned back Watching a small waterfall of Peanut oil flow down into the Holy water from the bottle..Cain Chuckled.

And like a flash of lightning..departed from the scene as if nothing had happen.. Cain took his sisters advice watching & waiting for Damien.

''Here is another salty hamster treat your highness Leona giggled feeding what she called a gerbil treat to her best friend.

Damien smiled at Leona feeling relaxed. Still young... Damien was not sure why... everyone served him massive attention.. He knew it was his birthday & Christmas but it was more then the normal birthday treatment..But he liked it..& without much else to do.. The young prince lye back & Accepted everything he was receiving from the Leroy's & his family.

But What Damien really wanted was his brother...Damian's emotions & ears fell...Leona noticed Damian's emotions & began tending to her royal friend..

''Something wrong Damien''..?..Leona asked..Damien turned to Leona in the same being diverted by the paws of a Leroy clone who reached forward his neck gripping the collar of his cape... Slowly un doing it & un wrapping it from around the prince's neck.

''Hey , Hey..Hey...my cape''.. Damien shrieked reaching for his cape with a shivering tremble

''Don't worry young prince you will have your cape back as soon as Christmas day is over''..

The Leroy guard implied gesturing to the cape he began folding neatly in his paws.

'' I sure feel cold & bare without my cape''.. Damien said in a shivering tone embracing himself as the prince began trembling

''I know young prince.... but be patient''.. The Leroy guard confirmed giving Damien with open paws another gift to open..in the same a blanket he wrapped around him to stop his trembling shivers.

''I miss my brother..I want Cain'' Damien told his Leroy care givers with a cry. The Leroy's all began comforting him...The thought of enjoying his gifts without his brother was to much for him to bare..

Damian's emotions fell keeping is paws on the gift that sat in front of him....The prince brushed his stitch like claws across the wrapping paper scratching small tares into the wrapping paper that covered the mysterious surprise before him.... Damien sighed....

Leona became very concerned over her friends emotions & began stroking Damian's back consulting him with comforting words.

The Leroys almost felt just as bad as Damien descending there ears as they all stayed around the young prince.

''Don't..worry Damien I'll go find Cain OK''... Leona said in a tone of comfort..stroking the young prince's paws.

Leona faced the young prince who began to shed a tear down his right cheek..It was not enough to face his fear of water but having to go through it with out his brother was a little to much. Cain was always there for him

Leona reassured Damien & set off to look for Cain...who she found near the entrance of the room Damien was in..in a huddled ball of fur sulking. over a small box lay wrapped & laced over his lap

Leona's eyes widen noticing Cain & her younger sister Laura who sat beside him nudging him..

Leona's ears fell after looking at Cain. '' Hey Cain what are you doing out here.?...Damien is in there..And he wants to see you''.. Leona gestured pointing to the royal room which confined the future king.

Cain's ears perked up he grinned abit happily...''REALLY!''.? he shrieked with excitement getting up on his paws. ''Thats great cause I have a birthday present for him''

Cain said gesturing to the box he grasped with both his paws crossed near his chest

Leona smiled..gesturing with waving paws for Cain & her sister Laura to follow her leading the scruffy prince & little Laura...to Damien...

Damian's eyes lit up at the sight of his brother he smiled with happy & excited emotions almost leaping from the throne like chair the Leroy's & his family confided him to sit in for his royal presentation... The Leroy's held Damien back..But Damien wanted to play...

The young prince smiled at his brother.

Cain growled abit under his throat..He was still angry with him but his anger soon passed after seeing the monstrous mountain of gifts beside Damien...

Cain's eyes widen. most of the gifts had not been opened. Cain was surprised. Still keeping his brother's gift clutched with crossed arms against his chest...Cain approached Damien with a weak smile & tilted head.

From his brothers sudden burst of excitement & happiness... Cain could tell his brother had grown board...

''Cain am I happy to see you..I missed you so much..I was getting board sitting here all by myself they won't let me leave or play with you'' Damien told Cain...gesturing to the Leroy clones.

who continued the endless flow of treats & gifts for the young prince.

Cain approached his brother in a questioning tone.

'' You mean to tell me that you have all of these gifts & you still have not opened them''..? Cain said in a tone of surprise.

Damien gave his brother a weak smile of guilt.

''Brother what is wrong with you.''..? ..Cain continued falsely telling off his brother.'' I would have tore my teeth & claws through almost half of these by now....'' Are there any for me..?

Cain smiled in plea staring at Damien who's ears & emotions slowly fell...

Damien kept silent trying to find the words to say..looking at his brother with slightly heavy eyes..

''Damien''..? Cain said snapping his brother out of his silence. Damien could not lie to his brother The young prince let out a small whimper.

''No''....Damien told Cain sadly..'' Dad just got these for me..'' Cain's emotions fell.

'' But don't worry brother I will share them with you..honest'' Damien followed quickly noticing his brothers sad emotions.

Damien felt bad & descended his ears..He did not desire the lavishing attention. He desired mostly was the company & presents of his younger brother Cain.

'' Whats that''..? Damien asked. Giving a gesturing point toward Cain after noticing the box he had clutched against his chest.

'' Oh..this.?'' Cain exclaimed looking at the box..''This is just your Birthday present & Christmas present in one..Cain continued with a winking smile..

Damien smiled he could hardly wait to see what Cain had got for him...Cain neared his brother presenting the gift with open paws..

The Leroys could only watch with wonder at there future king who took the gift from Cain & began unwrapping it...with a smile that stained the young prince's face of joy.

'' Well your claws did look short & dull Damien..Cain implied watching Damien fully unwrap his gift before him..

A sudden smile of joy stained the young prince's face..his eyes lit up at the sight of solid silver bladed butcher knife..that lye in gold wrapping before him..

Damian's eyes sparkled like the stars of space from the window's around him reflected a shimmering shine that flowed through the blade of the knife...

''you like it.? Cain implied watching his brother who embraced the handle of the knife with both his paws..

'' Like it.?'' Damien continued...I LOVE IT.!.

The prince shrieked with excitement...rotating the butcher knife swiftly in his left paw while the LeRoys & his friend Leona gave him wide looks of surprise.

Damien hugged Cain embracing him tightly being careful not to stab him with his new butcher knife....Cain smiled...he was happy for his brother again...& embraced him back. Cain almost cried...

Out of all the gifts..Damien had received on the day of his second birthday his brothers silver bladed butcher knife was indeed his favorite...

But a calm sudden disturbance broke the excitement between the two brothers Loretta entered the room.

'' It's time young prince'' Loretta implied calmly..

Damian's ears went down..... From his emotions Cain could tell he really did not want to attend his ceremony he wanted to play with him & his new knife..

The Leroys paused ceasing there ten dings to the young prince who still sat trembling abit from the chill.

The Leroys ignored Cain pushing him aside to get to Damien who they presented to Loretta who gestured the Leroy guards to follow her.

Damien was still trembling with chill..leaving the presents & his brother Cain behind.

Cain watched with sorrowful eyes of wonder at his departing brother quickly remembering the peanut oil which he poured into the holy water.

''Oh No the peanut oil..I don't want him to be embarrassed'' Cain shrieked trying to run ahead to save his brother.

But through the ruckus & excitement of the party Cain was pushed aside & ignored by an abundance of party guest who only came for Damien..keeping the prince from making any contact to his brother who sat with pride & royal robes before the Leroys & his future subjects.

'' present the young prince '' Loretta ordered ..setting the large bowl of Holy water in front of Hamsterviel

Damien gulped trembling as Hamsterviel came to him picking up his son in cradled arms & slowly carrying him to the holy water where he will be bathed in for the ceremony

'' Dad I don't want too'' Damien implied trembling in a shaky tone of small fear..

'' It's ok my son we did this last year on your birthday.... its nothing new..just to clean you up for the ceremony'' Hamsterviel explained calmly embracing his son close to him.

Cain watched sadly at his brother & there father who began to slowly submerge the young prince into the bowl of tainted holy water Hamsterviel then began bathing his son brushing a wet cloth through the prince's fur & peanut oil that soon triggered Damian's allergy..

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Cain screamed leaping out from the crowd onto Damien knocking him out of the arms of there father & onto the ground. Hamsterviel shocked along with the crowd gasped over Cain's actions.

Damien landed with a forceful impact on the palace's marble floor looking back at his brother with stern eyes.

'' Hey whats the big idea Cain '' Damien stated firmly to his brother who gave him a look of worry.

Cain's ears went down giving his brother a sad emotional look...noticing his brother who began to experience trouble breathing..Damien grabbed his throat & looked at Cain the young prince pleaded to his brother for help

But Cain could only sulk in remorse over his actions..the crowd of Leroys gasped over Damian's condition.

Hamsterviel ran to Damien quickly scooping the helpless prince into his paws before leaving off to his lab. Cain watched his brother leave with sad emotions turn to the crowd who all faced a guilty Cain before them...

'' Sage tricked me'' Cain whimpered

But Cains words of plea & sorrow did not fall upon the hearts & emotions of the Leroy's & the palace subjects..who all thought Cain was fibbing...

After hearing from the palace Leroys & realizing what had happen Hamsterviel forbade Damien to meet , talk or play with Cain until his training was complete. unaware of what really happen the words of his LeRoys were spoken with honesty in the ears of there king..

'' Dad please it was an accident'' Damien pleaded to his father ..but to no avail Hamsterviel stayed firm with his son.

'' It was no accident he can't stand you getting all of this attention & hes angry with you I'm sorry but if I catch you socializing with him you will be given a beating..do you understand!'' continued Hamsterviel strictly..

''You can play with your sister she needs her big brother''

'' Yes father '' Damien implied bowing his head with a tear before a tyrant Hamsterviel..Not even the sweet heavenly words of his queen could break the doctors decision ..her words were powerless in conflict with a king.

weeks passed & Cain felt sad & alone seeing the bond between there father & his older brother Damien that he was forced to watch everyday only made him cry.

Ariel there mother tried to cheer up the depressive Cain but couldn't. Cain knew the truth about what happen on Christmas day But to the others the memories of that day were only a blur to them.

Sage on the other hand made a threat to Cain before the Christmas drama calmed down told Cain that she would sacrifice him to Satan if he breathed a word of the ordeal to there dad or any of the family members.

'' you told me that the peanut oil would embarrassed him not nearly kill him'' Cain implied with plea to his sister.

'' Oops! Sage cackled..'' my mistake..And you better not tell or else''Sage continued pressing her dagger up to Cain's throat Cain trembled & promised his sister again.

Cain began to grow jealous of his brother.. & began to turn to his sister Sage for comfort from his troubles

Sage in months time grew use to the pup & tended to the lonesome & depressive Cain. Feeling his head with loneliness & heartbreak Cain felt as if Sage knew how he felt about the changes he was enduring. But Sage was short tempered & would scold Cain if he had angered her..But Cain stayed anyway looking up to his older sister as the other younger ones who came into the family looked up to Damien.

They were Cain's younger brothers & sisters.

'' I love you big sis'' Cain praised happily to Sage clutching onto her left front paw as the evil rodent look down at her cuddly young brother the sight of him embracing her paws almost made her puke...

'' Its like you understand me'' Continued Cain.

'' Whatever you say brother..What ever you say'' Sage responded weakly looking down at her brother.

At this time Damian's training was complete & was allowed to be with his brother again...Damien never forgot Cain & turn to his younger brother to play..

'' Lets play!'' Damien said but Cain was angry with him & growled

'' Leave Me Alone I don't want to see you again''

Damien felt sad & confused about his brother at first thought Cain was maybe having a bad day so Damien told Cain a joke

But Cain didn't laugh he just told Damien to ''GO AWAY!''

Then Damien tried to make Cain laugh another way by stabbing his knife repeatedly into a picture of his grandfather & other cousins.." Die...Die..Die'' Damien said aloud to himself with every stab into the picture of Stitch. But not even the violent mind of the young prince persuade Cain.

He wanted to be left alone & snoot ed his brother again

'' Don't bother me anymore'' Cain told him & left Damien behind.

But when Cain continued refusing to play with Damien..Damien became angry & scolded Cain one day with stern eyes.

'' WHATS WRONG WITH YOU CAIN..WE ARE BROTHERS'' Damien scolded an angry Cain who growled back at him..PLAY WITH GRENDEL OR IVAN THERE YOUR BROTHERS TOO'' reassured an angry Cain. Damien was confused.

As days passed Damien could sense a change in his younger brother & was not sure what to do to stop it. Ariel there mother could also sense her son's strange behavior & she did not like it. Damien decided to talk about this with Sage his sister judging by his brothers anger Damien thought that Sage was to blame...But Sage only scolded Damien & told him to back off.

'' Why is my brother acting like this & refusing to play Sage... what did you say to him while I was out learning about kingship from dad'' Damien asked in a firm tone stiffing his ears back ..

'' I DID NOTHING'' answered Sage evilly toward the young prince scolding him

'' IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I SAY YOUR TRYING TO FALSELY ACCUSE ME'' continued Sage..

'' What if I am'' Damien assured cunningly..but Sage got angry with him & told him to leave her alone.

The other younger siblings looked up to Damien as there leader there hero & savior from the galaxy's dangers when he led them on fearful quest through out the galaxy.

Cain saw this & did not like that the others were spending so much time with Damien. & barely joined his brother on there adventures. Barely born Damien watched after the young pups his brothers & sisters who praised & loved him.

From that day Cain grew angry & jealous to his brother The others barely noticed him & blamed his brother.

One day during play time Cain got angry & through a brick at his brother hitting him in the back of the head...

'' OWWWWWWW!'' an angry Damien shrieked & knocked down Cain to the ground..bearing him.

'' Now that hurt... Don't do that again'' growled Damien...

'' I'm sorry..I didn't want it'' answered Cain...The other younger pups watched in surprise at Damien began arguing with his brother...

Day by day Cain's anger & jealousy became stronger. Cain continued picking at his brother...one day busted out laughing at him bottle feeding the younger siblings & Called him a female. Damien tried not to get angry..& tried talking to his brother.

'' Cain don't you remember you said you would get over this right.?''

'' yes Damien..I'm sorry'' answered Cain

'' Will you stop'' ? continued Damien

Then Cain became very sad & started to cry...'' You don't know what its like to hold your feelings''

'' Ok..don't cry'' Damien tried to cheer up his young brother...'' you should go get some rest''

Cain listen to Damien & left some where..he began wondering around daily beyond the palace grounds until his travels led him into forbidden lands of the galaxy..space pirate lands..there three scruffy experiment pups stopped him..with evil cackles.. Cain just called out to the mysterious laughter

'' Go ahead kill me I don't care Damien ruined my life & I don't want to live no more'' Cain shouted

From that moment Cain herd small voices of confusion.. '' Huh''...said a voice '' what are you talking about..we won't kill you''

implied a feminine voice back to Cain..Cain with Laura at his side went to investigate..the noise & soon came into contact with the three pups they were experiments.

the first pup was a female she was oldest & the strongest the second pup was a male he was always curious hungry & mischievous..the third pup was also a male but was more inferior to the two others..the three pups were brothers & sisters & cain & Laura quickly became friends with them.

He told the pups about planet Turo & his family cain even told them about his brother Damien...

the three pups were too young to think of evil plots instead looked up to Cain as there guardian & protector after soon learning that the three pups were abandon orphans...Cain & Laura took them in in secret & promised of there daily returns..

For the first time in Cain's life he was looked up to as a leader & the oldest.

But one day Hamsterviel noticed that Cain was wondering off very often & became suspicious of his son's disappearance..& confined Cain to the palace..

After this Cain became even more bad ..if not spending countless hours crying in his room...Cain was out trying to make things difficult for his brother..

Later that after noon when Damien & the pups were racing up a hill in Ariel's garden. Cain climbed it first when Damien was close to the finish Cain laughed evilly from the top ..clutching his brothers paws tightly with his claws.. Damien shrieked out in pain to the force of Cain's claws in bed into his skin....Cain gloated..taunting Damien as if he was going to throw him down the hill..

'' Stop it Cain''.... growled Damien..'' the others are trying to climb..you'll hurt em'' Damien pleated..

After he climbed Damien argued with Cain...

'' OK..OK I'll stop just don't get all mad again.'' Cain answered...Damien helped there younger brothers & sisters climb after Cain promised Damien that he would not bother him again....

Cain stop disturbing Damien but not for long...The next day Cain herd voices from Damian's room & peeked through the side of the open door. ..

He saw Sage talking with Damien..the prince seemed to ease abit of her depression & Sage gradually kissed him on the cheek...Cain saw this & went in.

"First you are chosen to be King and now you take ''MY'' sister away from me! Damien, I-Hate-You" The words seethed from Cain's mouth with pure resentment.

This was the last straw Damien would take , and he had taken so much from his brother at this point, but those three words- he couldn't abide them.

Pure rage coursed through every muscle in his body, and before he knew it, his heavy paw had swung across his brother's face slapping him. Both young sons stood there in horror.

"Cain..what have I done?" Damien uttered meekly...trying to snap his brother out of anger..Cain argued with Damien that he tried to turn Sage against him..Cain tried to take Sage with him but Sage slapped him trying not to get involved in the brotherly drama

'' Let me Go ..Sage yelled evilly striking Cain's face again with her right paw..''I'M NOT IN THIS..WE WERE ONLY TALKING''

Cain didn't believe Sage & accused Damien of plotting a conspiracy with Sage to get rid of him..

'' What the hell are you talking about you came in at the end of a conversation'' Damien told Cain

But Cain did respond instead

Cain attacked his brother body slamming him & breaking his leg..Cain even turned his anger on Sage who unfortunately was caught up in the brothers brawl ..

Sage shrieked & tried to escape Damian's room but Cain would not let her..Damien..yelled in Pain...flinching & trembling over his brother who stood over him...with fists ready to wallop Damien into a pulp...But before Cain could leap on Damien again Sage jumped on Cain...fighting him away from Damien...Cain wrestled Sage with bare strengths...& knocking her across Damian's room..

Sage flew across-ed the room slamming against the wall

The impact of Sage against the wall knocked down buckets of black dye that Damien had setting on shelf's in his room for his models. Damien called to his sister but before Sage could get up the shelf's collapsed on Sage drenching the buckets of black dye all over her..covering her once beautiful Albino fur..was now dark & black...as the night

SAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! Damien called but it was too late Sage tried to wipe her eyes too see the paint was blinding her...Sage began to cry.

Hamsterviel herd his daughters cries ..He ran into Damian's room & saw Cain trying to kill his brother. Hamsterviel went mad & grabbed Cain up by the throat & slammed him against the wall..

Cain cried & began screaming for help. Loretta , Ariel , Stitch , Angel & Lilo who were visiting there daughter herd Cain's cries for help they run to Hamsterviel & saw him trying to hit Cain again..

Ariel jumped back & defended her son.. growling at Hamsterviel...Hamsterviel pulled back his paw ready to slap Ariel. Stitch & Angel lunged at Hamsterviel biting him on the paw he pulled back on his own queen.

.Hamsterviel growled at Ariel..if it were not for Angel or Stitch Ariel would have been badly hurt & Hamsterviel dead.

'' Stop Abusing him'' Lilo cried telling off Hamsterviel as she went to assist Cain who still lay in tears on the floor...

'' you OK'' Lilo asked Cain ..who smiled weakly at him..he was too traumatized to respond & left with Lilo & the others who escorted the three injured kids to Jumba....

Damien & Cain were both hurt Jumba told Ariel that Damien & Cain would heal themselves in the months but Pleakly could not get the permanent dye out of Sage's fur...

Ariel cried over her daughter ..there was nothing she could do..After Cain realized what had happen nothing could cheer him up he wanted to be alone...& blamed himself for what happen to Sage....

The very next day Sage bragged to every one that she would be known as the dark witch from now on..her dark demonic fur pleased her she know longer looked Angelic & thanked Damien for ..something Cain had done..

Sage was pleased with her new look but Cain & Damien were both hurt it was not only the day Sage turned into the dark witch but the day Cain & Damien became enemy's..

The Happy times were over


End file.
